Love in a Time of War
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, finally finds true love...in an old friend. M/OFC Rated for suggestions, smut in later chapters, violence and a fairy tale gone wrong. RxR please. WIP
1. Prologue

Love in a Time of War

"Three rings to the Elven-kings under the sky,

Seven to the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine to the Mortal men doomed to die,

One to the Dark Lord on his Dark Throne

In the land of Mordor, where Shadows lie."

* * *

><p><em>She hurried her steps under the night sky, wrapping her cloak tightly around her shoulders, and keeping her head down. It was not a night to be traveling, but she knew she had to reach some elven community before she took a rest. Her traveling companion, Cuilcassima, was the only one left of her group before illness took her. Alladrielle thought back on how she got into this predicament with a frown; it was never meant to be for an untrained woman to go out on an adventure. <em>

_Originally setting out with four people, five including herself, they were to make it to L__ó__rien by this night, but they were attacked by a group of Uruk-Hai. Only Cuilcassima and Alladrielle survived, as they were down by the waters when the others were ambushed. Setting off quickly, Alladrielle did not know the sickness Cuilcassima had, and soon she fell too ill to continue. Apparently, the only reason for their visit to L__ó__rien was to seek the Lady's aid for her dear friend. Alladrielle knew not of this._

_After a night of restless sleep, she awoke to find her dearest friend not breathing and more pale than normal for an Elf. Alladrielle had tried many times to heal her, but she never improved. When her pulse was checked, she was unsurprised to find her lifeless. Alladrielle wept for hours as she burned her friend's body. She wept for the loss of her great friend, wept for her family, wept for all of Mirkwood, wept because she could not have the proper burial and wept because Alladrielle had no sense of direction and had no idea whether to go North or East or West or South. She had no idea where L__ó__rien was from where she was currently._

_She stood up from her crouching position at the edge of the blaze, and brought her dull eyes to where Cuilcassima's body should be. Tears dried themselves upon her cheeks as she ripped a piece of her cloak off and looked at the dark red fabric. Uncustomary for an Elf to wear red, but it was a gift of Men, and as Alladrielle stared at the dirty fabric, she felt a wave of grief overwhelm her once again. Casting her eyes from the fabric and the fire, she looked towards the night sky and saw star upon star appear. A sign from the Valar, she knew then. She took one last look at the fabric in her hand, brought it to her heart, whispered an ancient prayer, and then cast it away into the flames. It caught fire before it landed on her dear friend's charring body, but she did not see it. Alladrielle was walking away from the flames, never to look back. _

_It was a week later when I found her in the hands of a hoard of Orcs in the Misty Mountains. Just as I thought she could not stand the torture any longer, I rescued the poor elleth, my brother taking down the Orc leader. I was a son of a lord from the Last Homely House, which was in an elven village on the other side of where this elleth was held captive. I, Elrohir, and my twin brother Elladan, saved the elleth named Alladrielle in the midst of being whipped over a burning fire, to where the Orcs would, as they snarled at her many times, (I later found out) consume her blood and roast her body. _

_She took years to recover. Once her body showed hardly any sign of the lashes, as my father reported for I would never dare to look upon naked flesh without permission, her soul was slowly being healed. With the help of my father, Lord Elrond, my brother and my self, my sister Arwen, and the Bal-rog slayer Glorfindel and librarian Erestor, Alladrielle's soul was mended. But this was years ago; far too many to think upon, and her tale begins the day the Council of Elrond took place, where nine Middle Earth species decided to risk their lives for the sake of one hobbit. One hobbit who held in his possession the one thing that held the power to destroy all of Middle Earth; the One Ring._

* * *

><p>"One Ring to rule them all,<p>

One Ring to find them.

One Ring to bring them all

And in the Darkness bind them,

In the Land of Mordor, where Shadows lie."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A smile came to my face unwillingly for the near hundredth time that day as I hurriedly fixed my long hair into a braid. I looked into the glass and saw my reflection, which caused me to frown afterwards, as all it showed was a slender Elf in a nightgown grinning for dear life. I suppose I had a reason to smile, after all, my long time love came to meet with Lord Elrond and his council. I shook my head of the thoughts, a stray piece of hair coming undone, and walked to my bed, took up my sheer robe, slid it on and glided to the doors of my chambers. I slipped out of my room quietly, keeping my head down as I made my way out into the halls. "Out of your chambers so late, my lady?" Gasping, I spun around and clutched my hand upon my breast.

"You gave me a fright, my lord!" I said breathlessly, my eyebrows slowly coming to their original place upon my brow.

Laughter rung in the air as Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, stepped out of the shadows, his hands behind his back. "Apologies, my lady."

Dropping my hand to its previous position at my side, I smiled. "Saes, my lord, I prefer Alladrielle." (Please)

"Then I must ask you to bestow the same honor upon myself, Alladrielle." He replied, his platinum hair shifting slightly in the wind, his grey eyes dancing in amusement.

"Very well, Legolas." I smiled, taking a small step closer to my elven companion.

"Now what would a maiden Elf like yourself be doing out of her chambers when the moon is so high?"

"O!" I blushed slightly, the tips of my pointed ears pinkening. "I was to go to the baths, my-" I paused, correcting myself. "_Legolas. _I had not the chance to-day, you see, with all of our guests."

Legolas nodded, a small smile playing on the corners of his mouths. "A surprise it must be for yourself. You have not the pleasure of seeing so many species in one place, have you not?"

"No, I am afraid not. You have, though, with your father being who he is, am I correct to assume?" I replied, wrapping my cloak about my shoulders.

"You are. Although never had we any dwarfs in Mirkwood that I saw."

"Ah. The same with myself. This would be the first time and I was right to assume that they would be horrid creatures. Myths have not yet proven me wrong."

Legolas laughed. "I agree." He stared at me a moment, the moon casting odd shadows upon his cheeks.

Blushing, I nodded towards the gates. "I hate to be so brash, but I must get to the waters before the moon is cast behind clouds and I lose my light. Excuse me, young prince." I went to move but was caught by a hand on my arm. I turned and stared curiously at the handsome Elf.

"Apologies." said he, gesturing to my arm. "Would it be too bold of me to ask to accompany you to the waters?"

My blue eyes widened. "My…my lord!" I exclaimed, taking my arm out of his grasp.

"It is. Apologies, my lady. I wish only to protect." He replied, blushing, and taking a step back.

I stared at him a moment before replying, a smile threatening to appear upon my lips. "I suppose one always needs a companion so late in the eve. Especially with such foreign guests being lodged in our domain. I would not want to be greeted by a dwarf with naught to protect myself with."

Legolas offered a small smile. "I will be but at always your service if in need of defense. My bow shall accompany you to-night."

I walked to him and linked my arm with his, smiling. "I wish you to accompany that bow as well, young prince."

"If my lady commands it." He replied, taking the initiative step towards the gates.

"And she does." I laughed, walking into the moonlight.

* * *

><p>"How does the kingdom of Mirkwood fair as of late?" I asked after some time.<p>

"Well, hannon le. Ada is doing splendidly as is mother. How fairs Rivendell?" (Thank You; Father)

"The same. Although I fear our time is coming. 'Tis just to Lord Elrond to choose when our colony shall leave." I sighed, looking towards the trees as we sloped down the hillside.

"What is of matter?" Legolas questioned, looking at me curiously.

"Sure, I am not. Lord Elrond will speak not much of it. Arwen shows signs of despair, though." I frowned, taking a couple of fingers to lock the fallen piece of brunette hair behind my ear.

"I am sorry." He conceded. "Maybe it is time you shall come back to Mirkwood? Mother would be very pleased of your return."

I smiled at the ground. "Truly, a long time it has been since I have seen the trees of Mirkwood. However, my allegiance is to those who have helped me as of late. For now, at least."

Legolas frowned. "I would always protect you, my lady. I happened to be absent the day of the attack. Apologies, I give fervently. You must understand that." He turned to me, stopping our stride.

"Always trying to protect a damsel in distress, young prince." I replied, smiling sadly. "Your fault, it was not. Please remember that."

"I do." He said, sadly. "I have missed your presence, Alladrielle."

"As have I, Legolas. You know I would give plenty to come back to you."

"Then why can you not?" He pleaded, taking my hands in his. "On the morrow I shall be on my way to Mordor with eight other men…but why can you not go to Mirkwood and wait for me there? I promise to come back to you, Alladrielle. I just wish your word to come back to me."

"Of what are you asking, young prince?" I asked, confusion showing in my eyes.

Legolas sighed, opening and closing his perfect mouth a fair few times before responding. "I ask of you to accompany me to Mirkwood as my w-" he paused, frowned, and restarted his sentence. "I ask of you to go to our land and wait for me. As soon as I return from my task with the Fellowship, we could be…"

"My lord?" I offered, searching his eyes desperately.

"I wish to ask your Adar to allow you to be my wife, my lady. Only if you allow it yourself." He said finally. "Will you have me?"

"O, young prince," said I. "I would always have you." Tears showed brightly in my eyes, illuminated by naught more than the moon.

"You are not jesting?" Asked he, happiness and despair battling for dominance of his emotions.

"Never, young prince." I replied, smiling. "I wish to be yours."

"Hannon le." Legolas said, a smile forming on his face. "You shall not regret it."

"I do not think it would be possible to." I laughed.

Legolas accompanied me briefly. "Will you allow me a kiss, my lady?"

"Always with the formalities, Legolas. I believe we must be past that stage by now. Yes, saes, I beg of you to bless me with a kiss." I said, taking his hands in mine and looking into his grey eyes. Legolas bent down as I reached up, and our lips met together in the middle. Like colored fire bursting in the sky, I felt a passion running through me unblocked, one I have felt but once in my three thousand years. My prince brought a hand up to cup my cheek, the tips of his fingers delicately entangling a strand of hair between them. A short kiss it was, but that did not stop the intensity I felt that accompanied it. So wrapped up in the delectable kiss was I, that I did not hear the soft footsteps a couple hundred yards away, just by my room, and I did not hear the soft exhale of air coming from the mouth of the silent person.

I opened my eyes to look into his once we pulled away. "I never imagined our first kiss to be so overwhelming."

"It was long overdue, Alladrielle." Legolas replied, sincerity shining brightly in his eyes.

"I have never been one to correct a man," said I, smiling gently.

My prince did not reply immediately, but smiled and tucked a fallen strand of dark brown hair behind my ear. "To the baths, then?"

I nodded my head, smiling. "It is good that we are blessed with such warm weather. I was afraid it would be too chilly to bathe in the waters."

"The red leaves are coming, indeed. I fear there are only a few fortnights of warm eves ahead of us." Legolas sighed gently, walking as my companion, his arms behind his back.

"A sad idea that is. It is good that the red leaves are coming, though. The trees become the most breath taking."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You know not of what young Legolas can handle, Gandalf. We are to be thankful that he decided to take the adventure with Frodo of Shire." Lord Elrond said quietly, staring at the moon through the large, glassless windows.

"As much as you doubt Frodo, he is capable of handling this, though it pains me to say so." Gandalf replied, looking at the back of the Elf.

Elrond turned around and looked wearily at the Grey Wizard. "I doubt Frodo not, just fear for his safety. The Fellowship will break sooner than it is formed. I have seen it. There will be a betrayal…it was not specified who it will be, but I have my suspicions."

"Boromir." Galdalf muttered, looking toward the windows. Elrond nodded, folding his arms behind his back. Galdalf strode to the windows that overlooked the courtyard and asked, "Will Frodo make the right choice, in the end?"

"Yes."

Gandalf nodded and turned his attention to the waterfall. Cocking his head to the side, he said with some curiosity, "It is quite late out, is it not?"

"I do not follow." Elrond replied, taking the post next to Gandalf.

"Are those two of your people?" The Grey Wizard gestured to a silhouette of a couple embracing by the gates.

Elrond peered closer, grasping the ledge of the window. "Yes and no. It is but Legolas Greenleaf and Alladrielle, daughter of Tienyonnen."

"It is quite late." Gandalf mused. "As to what are they doing, I know not. What do your elvish ears pick up, Elrond?"

Elrond's pointed ears quirked up and he waited a moment before raising an eyebrow and replying, "Something not meant to be overheard." He turned to Gandalf with a small smile. "Tienyonnen is to be met with quite a surprise in the future. I see that there will be more than one happy ending if Frodo of Shire completes the task."

Gandalf nodded solemnly and took a step back from the elvish Lord. "It is time for me to step out; rest will be needed shortly. A night to you, Elrond."

"And you, Gandalf." Elrond nodded briefly before turning back to the window and staring at the retreating couple. The closing of the door was heard a second later. Cocking his head to the side slightly, Elrond whispered, "And a saddened one at that. What _are_ the two of you up to?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, the time has come! I fear that I have waited far too long to indulge like this." I laughed, untying my robe and folding it neatly upon a rock. I lifted the hem of my night dress a few inches to test the waters with my toes. I sighed contentedly.<p>

"It is not too cold, then?" Legolas asked from behind me, setting his bow and quiver down.

"Not by much; it will do very well in offering me fine pleasures this eve." I smiled, turning to my companion.

"I am relieved." He replied, looking at me for a moment before turning his head to the side to look at the area around him. "Where does the lady wish me to stay while she cleanses herself?" He turned his attention back to me, his brows furrowed.

I raised an eyebrow. "Surely you think not of leaving me alone, unarmed? With the moon so high?"

Legolas' ears turned a light shade of pink. "By the gate then?"

I shook my head. "If I were to get attack by water snakes? Can you swim fast enough to get to me in time? Remember, I have naught to protect myself with."

"But it is forbidden!" The Sylvan Elf exclaimed, taking a small step back.

I laughed merrily. "Oh, Legolas! 'Tis not forbidden to defend a maiden Elf that is in need of protection."

Now blushing a furious red color, the prince stammered out, "Pardon me, my lady. I had a miscommunication."

"Indeed you did, young prince." Laughed I. "However, there would be no greater pleasure than to give myself to you."

"My-My lady?"

"Legolas." I took steps closer to him, standing just a few feet from his body. "We are to be bonded now, my prince." I took his hands in mine. "What if you do not return to me? What if I am left alone in Mirkwood…in a place where I have not been in centuries?"

"But I shall return to you, my love." He replied, his eyebrows furrowing once again.

"But you know not that. You could be lost. I wish you not to be lost, my prince!" Exclaimed I, tears gathering in my blue eyes. "I know it is forbidden, but I wish you to allow me to give myself to you. For fear of losing you forever!"

"If I were to be lost and we agreed to comply in this consummation of love, you will not be pure. You will live a bad life." Legolas said, gathering me in his arms. I said nothing, instead, I felt tears roll down my ivory cheeks and I submitted underneath the pressure of the hot, salty tears. "Alladrielle? What is the matter?"

I choked back my tears and willed my embarrassing sobbing to cease. After a few moments of regaining my breath and dignity, I whispered an apology. "I am sorry. I do not know what has overcame me. I am just so…_scared_! All the time now!" I ripped myself from his arms and sat upon the rock that held my robe. I dropped my face into my hands. "I cannot do it any longer. The Enemy is gaining power and I am growing weaker. Legolas." I brought my face from my hands and stared at his form, which was coming closer to me. "I know not what to do. I go to the Undying Lands or I leave Rivendell and go along with my own path."

"What of Mirkwood?" Legolas asked quietly, after some time. He was kneeling in front of me and took my hands into his.

"Mirkwood is dead." I stated bluntly. "I love Mirkwood, but everyday we were either attacked by giant spiders or attacked by foreign men!"

Legolas frowned and let go of my hands. He stood up and backed away from me slowly, his unwavering grey eyes on my still form. "If that is how you feel."

"No, no, Legolas. I meant that not." I stood up and rushed to him, took his body into my arms and laid my head upon his collarbone. "Melin le. I will go where you please." (I love you.)

"I wish you to be happy, Alladrielle." Said he, bringing my face to meet his eyes.

"I shall always be happy with you, meleth nin." I replied, placing a gentle kiss upon his lips. (My love.)

"Melin le." He whispered, kissing me more forcefully than I had him. "Melin le, melin le, melin le." He repeated over and over, his kissing following his words. Tears formed in my eyes and I hugged him to me, our lips meeting after every breath of word.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Legolas." I whispered after some time, as I lay next to him against the rock.

"Meleth nin?"

"I shall go to Mirkwood to wait for you. Your Ada loves me, does he not?"

Legolas shot up and stared into my eyes. "He loves you nearly as your own Ada. But you mean it, you really do? You will wait for me in our land, even though it will be long until I get back?"

"Yes, I will. I will! O, we are to be bonded, my prince!" Exclaimed I, bringing my body to his and resting my chin upon his shoulder.

"Yes, yes, we are! We have said so an hour ago." Legolas laughed, wrapping his arms around me.

"I only just realized so. But what am I to do while you are gone?" I pulled away a bit to look into his eyes.

"You spoke as though you knew naught of self-defense earlier. Perhaps you shall take up archery? My fellow archers are very good. Or should you go to Lórien and visit the lady? You have relatives there, have you not?"

"I might go. I have not seen Haldir in some time. A good friend, he is. You have not met him, but you know I speak highly of him. Yes, maybe I shall go. But after I visit Erebor. I have never seen the great Bard. Have you ever met him? I was in the company of Bilbo Baggins when he was making his trip with those dwarves. Never saw I any of them, though. Only a glimpse or two of Bilbo Baggins. Is the great Bard still alive, I wonder?"

"I have seen him. I fought with him in the Battle of the Five Armies. My Ada and I also aided him when Esgaroth was destroyed. I spoke with him on many occasions. I should introduce you at some time." Legolas replied, a faraway look coming across his eyes as he spoke. As I put a hand on his cheek, he snapped out of his trance and continued. "He is still alive." He looked at me. "But he is very old."

"Ever the less, I shall like to see him. He will remember you…if not your Adar? Yes, completely." I replied, smiling. "Kiss me again, my prince. For the night is waning and we have naught else to do before you leave me."

"I will kiss you, then you shall bathe quite alone, then we shall retire to my chambers for the eve. If that is all right for you?" Legolas said, tucking that damned piece of hair behind my ear once again.

"Perfect, meleth nin." I said, reaching up to kiss my prince. He met me in the middle and as our lips met, I saw the colored fire behind my closed lids and felt the familiar tingle of warmth spreading through my body. I kissed him as well as I could in our position, as he was in a queer position at my side. We parted for breath and gazed into each other's adoring eyes.

"Go, go! Bathe, Alladrielle, and then we shall commence our love in my chambers." Legolas laughed whilst standing up and pulling me with him.

"Commence our love, my prince?" Asked I, an eyebrow raising in confusion. "How shall we do such a thing?"

"We shall give ourselves to each other. If only you still wish. Meleth nin has given her heart to me, and I shall give what she wishes before I depart." My prince said, stopping my heart with his words.

"But you do not want to? You wish only to do this for me?"

"I would do everything for you, but I do wish to do this as well. For you, with you and also selfishly for me." Legolas said, smiling somewhat bitterly. His smile changed to one of delight and he looked at me with such love in his eyes, I had to let out a startled breath. "Go now, go on! Bathe, meleth nin! For the sun shall rise and I shall be off on my adventure soon. We have little time left, as the stars are disappearing one by one."

I laughed as he gently pushed me to the waters. I looked behind me to see Legolas laughing lightheartedly as he walked back to the gates. Giggling, I stole one more glance at my prince before shedding my nightgown and folding it upon the rock, on top of my robe. Shivering at the bite of the air, I quickly waded into the cool waters, relaxing immediately when the waters reached my shoulders. "The waters of Rivendell are sure to relax every muscle in one's body. Just like the cooling waters in Lórien…" But I did not see a dark and slender figure walking away disheartened, feeling such emotional pain that it was almost palpable.

* * *

><p>After I bathed myself thoroughly and dressed, without any sign of dwarves or water snakes mind you, I found myself carrying Legolas' bow and quiver of arrows to him by the gates. My hair was back in a braid. "Meleth nin, I have bathed and I am ready to stroll with you to the main house." I smiled at him. He looked troubled. "What is of matter, my prince?" He blinked and turned to me, a hint of his trouble still in his eyes.<p>

"Apologies, Alladrielle. I meant not to worry you so."

"But what is of matter?" I asked, my brows furrowed. "Please, inform me, for I know not how to help otherwise."

Legolas put on a guilty smile. "I meant no harm, I am sorry to say that I overheard your last sentence, about the waters of Lothlórien. Meleth nin, you have never told me of how you first came to know the March Warden, yet your eyes always show some emotion I cannot understand when you speak of him. Please, Alladrielle, tell me your story." And so I did. Sighing, I answered with a 'To your chambers, first, if you please.' He happily complied and soon I was telling him of the first time I went to the Golden Wood.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"_Alladrielle! Watch yourself! Do not fall into the waters, you have no dry dresses left." My Adar said as he made his way over the hill and through the trees into my view. I giggled as I untied my boots and brought up my skirts to test the water. Upon putting my toes in, I immediately felt a relaxing coolness wash over me, taking away all of my stress. I let my shoulders drop and allowed my skirts to fall from my hands and into the water. I wading into the middle of the stream and slowly dropped to my knees, savoring the cooling relief as the water lapped at my breast. "Alladrielle, I just told you to not go into the waters. Why must you disobey me so?"_

_I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at my Adar. "Apologies, Ada. I could not resist. Saes, come and join me. The waters are naught I have felt before." _

"_That is because the Nimrodel is enchanted. It washes away the weariness of travelers." My Adar smiled, sitting upon a rock and untying his boots to soak his feet in the water._

"_Lovely! O, mother would be so happy to bathe in these waters. Ada, how much farther until we reach the Lady?"_

"_Not long, my dear, not long. Now come along and dry off. Look. You have soiled your dress and we still have aways to go. Come along, Alladrielle. Your grandmother is very happy to see you and expects us by dusk." He took his feet out of the waters and busied himself with the laces on his boots. "Just out of your elfling years, my dear, and you act as though you were one still." He muttered after I commenced singing._

"_Fa-la-la-la! To the Golden Wood we come!_

_Fa-la-la-la! In L__ó__rien we shall have done_

_Seeing grandmamma is one_

_Thing we shall have done._

_Fa-la-la-la!_

"_Ada! How fairs that? I made it up just, I did!" Exclaimed I as I wringed out my skirts on the shore. _

"_Beautiful as the moon, my dear. Come along now, are you ready? Grandmamma has an ellon for you to meet."_

_I gasped and spun around to see my Adar crossing the steam quickly. "An ellon? Whatever shall I do with one of those?"_

"_I think she intends a bondage to be made in the next tree-life." Ada said, looking somewhat sheepish._

"_Bondage? I am hardly passed my majority!" Said I, allowing a full-on frown to appear on my face._

"_I know, dearest one. But come on, now. No talking of what may be. Let us go as the sun is sinking."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you heard something?" A tall, silver-haired Elf asked, his ears raising as he stood to his full height.<em>

"_Nothing out of the ordinary, brother." The Elf's companion said, coming to stand by his brother's side._

"_No, I heard something." Another said, jumping down from a higher branch and landing next to the two brothers._

"_I heard an elleth singing. But it was not one of the songs of the Golden Wood." The first Elf replied, obviously the leader of the three._

"_Elleths make up songs all the time, Haldir. You need not worry over such trivial matters." The brother said._

"_You are hardly a good warden, R__ú__mil. This is an elleth never had I heard of." Haldir said, contemplating the song that stopped a short while ago. _

"_Haldir is right, brother. I have not heard of such a voice. Young, it sounds." The third companion said, thinking about the voice as well._

"_Orophin, you are as good a warden as I am. Haldir, let us get back to our posts at the fences." R__ú__mil said, turning back._

"_No. We are wardens and we must check out this singing. Come now, R__ú__mil, Orophin. As I am of higher rank than you, you must obey me." Haldir said before jumping off the tree branch and landing on the forest floor._

"_You are no March Warden yet." R__ú__mil growled before following his brother down. Orophin shrugged and did the same, and they all set off to the source of the mysterious singing._

* * *

><p>"<em>Ada, I am becoming hungry. When shall we arrive at grandmama's?" I asked frowning further as I continued on the path of L<em>_ó__rien with nimble steps. _

"_Not long, daughter. Just through these trees, and to the left a bit. She is near the Lady's residence." _

"_Alright, Ada." I said, picking up my steps with a new source of glee bubbling within me. But before we could get much further, three silver-haired Elves landed in front of me, causing me to shriek and jump back. "Ada! Ada!" _

_My Adar ran up in front of me and hid me behind his back. "What can I do for you?" _

_The middle Elf answered by taking a step towards us. "That should be my question. You are in the Lady's land and I am a guardian of her wood. Now," he took a step closer, and my Adar took one back, drawing me with him. He held his hands up in a sign of surrender. "who are you and what are the two of you strangers doing in the Golden Wood?"_

"_We are here to visit relatives. Apologies on our haste. We have been through much, the forest of Mirkwood is burdened with many creatures, and we had to be safe." My Adar said, making sure I was out of view._

"_Mirkwood? Are you from there?" The Elf on the right of the leader asked, an eyebrow raised. The leader sent a glare to him._

"_Yes. We reside with King Thranduil. His wife is caretaker of my daughter." My Adar replied._

"_Cousins of Lothl__ó__rien! Welcome to the land of the Lady Galadriel! I am Haldir, and these are my brothers, R__ú__mil," Haldir gestured to the Elf on his right. "And this is Orophin." He gestured to the Elf on his left, who smiled. "Much apologies for the confusion, it is our duty to be safe in these Dark times." Haldir said, smiling slightly._

"_O, what does the young elleth look like?" Orophin asked, grinning sweetly._

_My Adar pushed me into view of the three Elves very willingly. "Alladrielle, named after her mother, who passed long ago." I blushed under the stare of the guard Elves._

"_Alladrielle. A rose by any other name would not be as sweet. We welcome you and shall escort you to the Lady before you go off to relatives. Come now, make haste, for it is becoming nightfall." Haldir said, smiling and rushing us toward our destination._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

(Warning: Mild Sexual Content)

Frowning at the memory, I shook my head and stared at my prince, who was crouched on the bed and leaning towards me. "That was the old Haldir, before he became so conceited over his position as March Warden. That was before he meant to claim me as his own."

Legolas looked at me in shock. "Claim you?"

I nodded solemnly. "When you become so consumed with power, you think of anything you want, and you get whatever it is. He had every elleth in the Wood, but he had not me. When I visited the Golden Wood for one of the last times, he found what he really wished to have. And she was more than willing."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hallo, Haldir, o March Warden of the Golden Wood!" Exclaimed I, grinning from pointed ear to pointed ear. "It is I, your faithful servant in this troublesome world!"<em>

_Haldir turned around in surprise. "Alladrielle! What a pleasant surprise! What has brought you in my talan?" _

"_I am here to visit my grandmamma, of course. Adar is with the Lady at the moment, so I decided to visit you, my lord. Am I in an inopportune moment?"_

"_Naught of the sort, love. Come here." I did so and he claimed me in his arms, hugging me with such strength, it was hard to breath, in both good and bad ways. _

"_Haldir…" I murmured, pressing my nose against his neck and inhaling deeply. A satisfied smile graced my lips and he pulled back to look at me. I met his eye and was startled by the emotion displayed so vividly in his blue eyes. Lust. I had seen it before, in the eyes of one of the men in Esgaroth. I gasped and he grinned before taking my lips with his. I struggled at first, but then again I was still so young and I thought I was in love, so I gave in under the pressure of his hot lips and the feel of his rough tongue against my mouth._

* * *

><p>"A couple of days later, I was to leave the Wood for a long time, so I went to tell Haldir that it would be long before we saw sight of one other once again. But you should know that the Elves of Lórien regard consummation as something far different than the Woodland Elves do. When I told him of my impending departure, he insisted for us to give ourselves to each other. I already knew he had been with many elleths, but while I was still pure, I hesitated. He did not like my disapproval of the action, so he struck me. I ran to my Adar to beg of him to allow me to remain pure until bondage.<p>

"After he saw the Lórien Elves' nature, he finally relented." I paused, took a breath and then continued softly. "I met you shortly after. Although I felt sad for refusing Haldir, I never regretted my decision. I was just happy to be able to visit him with your mother at my side and you on my mind. However, I do still miss him and wish I could see him once more." I looked away for a second before meeting his eye once again. "I began loving you not too long after the incident."

"When did that start, Alladrielle?" Legolas whispered, looking away from me and to the ground.

"Twenty-one hundred years ago." I replied, looking at my hands, which lay rested on my lap.

Legolas let out a choked breath. "You kept that a secret for twelve hundred years?" His surprised eyes met mine, causing a gasp to leave my mouth at the intensity within them.

"Yes." I breathed.

"I have loved you for so long. To think I could have had you sooner," he murmured.

"Why have you waited until now?" I whispered, my eyebrows raised in confusion.

He did not reply for a long moment. "I wished to tell you before anything could happen to me. I was taking a stroll within the halls when I was met with you coming out of your chambers. It was fate, I decided as of then. Fate that I should see you before I possibly leave forever. When you accepted my vows of love, I knew I could not leave you for eternity. I will not leave you, Alladrielle. You need not to worry."

"My love is only for you now, my prince. I trust that you will keep your promise to return to me. Let us take the risk to-night. We are in love. We will be wed with no consequences, I hope. I have known you for near my whole life and I know you do not hide a secret from me. Take me, Legolas. It is all I ask as of yet." Pleaded I, clutching his arms and searching his eyes with mine.

"You told me you wished to wait until you are with husband." Legolas whispered, bringing his fingers to my face to brush them along my cheekbone. "In your story, you promised your Adar to let you wait. I cannot go against his will now, meleth nin."

Tears sprung to my eyes. "If you wish."

Legolas looked pain as he took a deep breath. "Unless you truly wish it and if we shall promise not to abandon each other. I would never do anything to you, meleth nin. I wish to stay with you for all eternity. Alladrielle, what say you?" I could feel his love radiating off his body as he trailed his fingers down my neck and to my collarbone, where they gently traced the indention.

"I say yes, Legolas. Take me, my prince, for the night is dwindling and we have such short time together." I replied, crushing my lips to his for a split second before I pulled away just far enough to murmur: "Melin le."

"Melin le, Alladrielle." He murmured back, entangling his hands in my now-dry hair and tilting my chin just enough to push his lips mine once again. I sighed against my prince's mouth and willingly opened my lips to allow the passage of his tongue. I brought my eager hands to his tunic and quickly unlaced the ties at the neck, then trailing my fingers down his torso, I stopped at the edge of the tunic, fingered it and gently tugged. Legolas obliged my unspoken request and pulled away from my swollen lips long enough to throw his tunic off and to the floor.

I grinned at the sight of his broad chest and brought my hands to his chest, complying when his lips sought mine. I rubbed all of the tension out of my prince's shoulders, applying a little of my healing powers, and I smiled against his lips when he let out a small moan. I felt his fingers trace up my legs and arms until he got to the tie on my robe, which lay above my breast. He timidly untied the strings and let them fall completely from his hands before he took the sides of the fabric and slid the robe down my arms, to where it pooled at my waist.

"Melin le, Legolas Greenleaf." I breathed against his lips. "O, Melin le!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I walked along the corridors of my home, weary but grinning to myself at the day's accomplishments. Although I was unable to attend my Adar's council meeting, I had heard that nine representatives were chosen to go along with the hobbit to destroy the One Ring almost immediately. But the fate of Elf-kind was not causing me to be happy; it was the fact that after a long day's journey, I could go into the comforting arms of my long-time love. Not that she knew I was in love with her, but she would still comfort and relax me nonetheless.

She was always willing to take away the stress from my shoulders, always willing to wrap her arms around my waist and lean into me while I applied the daily herbal scrub on her back, careful not to look anywhere else, of course. It was not a fairy tale when I first found her, and I did not fall in love at first sight; it took years of healing her body and soul, learning her mind and past to make me fall in love with her. I admit that even through the dirt, blood and grime, I found this elleth attractive, and I was very much willing to help heal her, but being the most selfish and terrible creature that I am, I resisted to earn her trust.

But my lust turned to love after she told me of her past. When I heard of her life in the dead land and in my grandmother's realm, I was most supportive. I cared about her feelings and put away my mouth in exchange for my ears for her benefit. I planned on risking it all tonight, as I am to leave in a couple of days once again. I will turn all of my hidden emotions into feelings that will be exclaimed to the heavens. I hope that she will return my feelings as eagerly as I plan to express mine.

I stopped by her chambers and tucked away my grin for the moment; if I was not careful and we gave ourselves to one other, my mind would connect with my brother's in the heat of the moment. I shook my head; I could not let that happen. I confidently knocked on the door, knowing that she would sense me and run into my arms, like she always did. I waited with a smug smile on my face, fixing my dark hair back into its ponytail. I waited a half a minute more before my smile turned into a frown. "Alladrielle! It is I, your faithful healer and dear friend, Elrohir!"

Upon hearing no response, I pushed my way into her chambers, careful to make no sound as to scare her. I took a quick look around her large room and frowned. She was nowhere in sight. Walking quickly, I went to her windows that lay open behind her bed and looked out at the dense green trees and roaring waterfall behind them. I could hear naught but the rushing waters for a moment, but then listened closer as voices drifted out by the gates.

"_-Mirkwood? Mother would be very pleased of your return." _

I frowned as I recognized Legolas Thranduilion's somewhat pleading voice.

"_Truly, a long time it has been since I have seen the trees of Mirkwood. However, my allegiance is to those who have helped me as of late. For now, at least." _

I smiled. Alladrielle. Turning down the Prince of Mirkwood. She must truly love me. To-night was definitely the night to tell her of my feelings.

"_I would always protect you, my lady. I happened to be absent the day of the attack. Apologies, I give fervently. You must understand that."_

I rolled my eyes and stuck my head out of the window to try to hear better.

"_Always trying to protect a damsel in distress, young prince. Your fault, it was not. Please remember that."_

I smirked. She always tried to make it easier on other people when she turned them down. I could still remember the after-conversation when Alladrielle told me of Erestor's bonding proposal. Fool. She belongs to me.

"_-the morrow, I shall be on my way to Mordor with eight other men…but why can you not go to Mirkwood and wait for me there? I promise to come back to you, Alladrielle. I just wish your word to come back to me."_

My eyebrows shot up my forehead. What did I miss when I was reminiscing?

"_Of what are you asking, young prince?" _

"_I ask of you to accompany me to Mirkwood as my w-" _

W-? W-? What? Surely he did not mean _wife_! That was my proposition!

"_I ask of you to go to our land and wait for me. As soon as I return from my task with the Fellowship, we could be…"_

"_My lord?" _

I stopped listening and made haste to the corridor. I would aid this fool and stop his embarrassment for the sake of my lady. Ha! Such children are not meant to tread on other ellon's property. I grinned in a malicious way as I excited the corridor and set foot on the grassy lands. My grin immediately fell as I saw two figures embracing by the gate. Alladrielle, with her dark hair tied back, and Legolas Greenleaf standing tall in his ethereal beauty were lip-locking under the moonlit sky. I gasped and took a step back, my eyes widening and my heart breaking.

My figure was hidden in the shadows when the two pulled apart, and I saw the smile clear on my love's face as she looked at the prince.

"_I never imagined our first kiss to be so overwhelming." _

"_It was long overdue, Alladrielle." _

She wanted that? But…I always thought that she was in love with me. What went wrong? She never spoke of Legolas in such a way other than admiration. However, now that I thought back, she always seemed to have this…this sparkle in her eye when she spoke of her times in Mirkwood.

"_The red leaves are coming, indeed. I fear there are only a few fortnights of warm eves ahead of us."_

"_A sad idea that is. It is good that the red leaves are coming, though. The trees become the most breath taking."_

And the two were walking towards the waters, arm-in-arm, not looking back at my broken heart.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

(Warning: Extreme Sexual Content)

I arched my back to Legolas' gentle caresses. It felt as though a feather was trailing down my bare stomach and ghosting over my thighs to my calves. My prince's fingers wrapped themselves around each slender ankle, spreading my legs as he eased my neck into soft kisses. I moaned as his tongue lapped at the indenture of my collarbone, barely noticing his fingers playing a symphony as they moved up my thighs. "Legolas!" Sighed I, a smile drifting to my face, my hands rubbing his back.

My prince let out a small moan when I applied healing to his back, massaging his muscles with my fingertips. Legolas' lips left my neck and hurriedly pushed themselves against mine, his tongue seeking refuge in my mouth. I moaned and molded my body against his, wrapping my arms around his neck to entangle in his hair. "Lirimaer," he whispered against my mouth, laying in between my legs and bringing his hands to rest on my waist. "Melin le, lirimaer nin." (Beloved; My beloved)

"Saes, meleth nin. Saes!" Said I, urgently, bucking my hips up to his. Legolas groaned and ground his erection against my most private area, causing a gasp to leave my lips. "Now!" I all but shouted, my 3000 years of built-up patience running thin.

Chuckling, my prince aligned himself up with me, cupped my cheek with his right hand, and brought my lips to his once before saying, "Are you most positive, Alladrielle? I fear I will not be able to stop once I start. It is a weakness all ellon and men alike are cursed with."

"Yes, lirimaer. The only thing I have been more sure of is loving you." Legolas' eyes widened before he roughly pushed his lips to mine once again. His lower body jerked up against mine just enough to allow the tip of his erection enter me. I let out a rough gasp against my prince's mouth and bucked my hips down to his. While this was the first time I have ever been with an ellon, I have heard many stories from women visiting from Gondor and found that they experience a most painful first intimate time. This is not the case for elleths, as we had one year in our mother's stomach to build and get rid of the, what women call it, hymen.

"O, Alladrielle!" Legolas cried out, pushing all the way into me and sighing in relief. I arched my body, molding mine to his, wrapped my arms around his torso and pushed my pelvis against his.

"By the Valar!" I exclaimed, seeking my prince's lips once again. Legolas moaned against my lips and pulled out just enough to move back in. It was exquisite. I felt raw passion and fire building up in me, begging to be released. My soul called out for the prince, yearning to mate itself with his. Legolas thrust into me, and I met him, our hips meeting in the middle, a guttural sound coming from each of us when this happened.

"O, Legolas, melin le!" I whispered against his lips, pushing my hips against his, searching for something of which I did not know. I wrapped a leg around his hips and found that this made him go far deeper into me. Legolas gasped and thrust into me harder than before, hitting a certain spot that caused me to shout out. "Saes, lirimaer! Aye, there!" I tore my lips from his to cry out.

Groaning, my prince pushed against me faster, hitting that pleasure spot many a time. I cried out, tears in my eyes, and leaned up to capture the tip of his ear in my mouth. Legolas jerked away from me almost immediately and let out a hoarse shout, grabbing my hips and pounding into me with all his might. "Yes!" I shouted, throwing my head back into the pillow and wrapping my other leg around his hips.

"Alladrielle, I…" Legolas gasped, his hair coming loose from its place as he moved harder into me. "I cannot…O, Valar!"

"Yes, Legolas, now!" I cried, clutching onto him and pushing my hips to his. Legolas let out a strangled gasp and moved his hands to wrap themselves around my back; he pulled me to him, still moving hard in me. His lips attached themselves to the tip of my ear and sucked, causing my eyes to widen and pupils dilate. "AYE!" I shouted, arching into him and trying to rip my ear away from his mouth. It was too much. Too much pleasure, too many built-up emotions being let out in one moment. I could not take it.

I felt my soul touching Legolas' and when he hit that one spot one more time, I came. My eyes widened as far as they could, my entire body molded into my lover's, and I felt as though there was naught in the world but my prince and myself in that very moment. Legolas let go of my ear long enough to cry out his release, and I felt our souls binding together, to never part, to be one forever. I shook, and then I knew what it was like to taste a dream, to live out a fantasy and float upon the endless sea, to feel the sky and know that I was bonded to the one thing that kept me afloat in this sinking world. Him.

He held me fast, as though he were afraid I would float away, and pounded into me, our releases washing together over us, so sweet it bordered on painful; all of the pent-up emotions finally being released in the one glorious second. He let out a final gasp and collapsed atop of me, shaking, feeling like he could see and feel everything in that one moment, but naught of it mattered to him but me. _Lirimaer._ I thought, a small smile gracing my face, my open eyes searching his.

"Lirimaer," he agreed, nodding his head, too tired to keep his eyes open, yet too afraid to close them and feel as though he would never see me again. Our souls were one, our minds worked together as one, we were so far within each other that I could not tell where he ended and I began. I did not even notice that my thoughts connected with his, so caught up in his love was I, that I just figured he said it as an impulse; a perfectly timed impulse.

* * *

><p>I kept my distance from the elleth who broke my heart and the capture of hers, but followed them to the waters nonetheless. I could not believe that this could happen. I would not believe in it. My Adar promised me her and I would not let this prince steal her from me. I love her too much. As I sat in the tree's branches, I watched the loving embraces, gentle words and longing looks expressed between the two. I watched with sadness, with pain and remorse, and most of all, with regret. Why had I not acted sooner?<p>

I knew all of her tidings in the Golden Wood before the prince did, I was the one who saved her from the Orcs, I deserved all of her love while the prince did not. I watched as she begged for him to take her, for them to become one; and I watched as he hesitated, yet gently refusing with so much worry and love that I felt that I was not worthy of her love, that he deserved it because he truly loved her while I just lusted for her. I shook my head. No. I loved her, I deserve her. I healed her enough to know that it was because of me that he had her this way.

Only when I allowed myself to feast on her naked body under the moonlight and drink in her pale skin and barely visible scars before she submerged herself under the waters, did I leave. Yes, I would have her. She is mine, I made her who she is to-day, and I will not stand to let a spoiled prince sweep her off her feet. If she did not comply, she would rue the day I found her. Rue it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is a weird story, and I figured that since I have not posted anything in quite a while, I would at least post something I am working on. The lot of you know that I prefer to write and complete my stories before posting them, because I may never finish them and I would not wish to disappoint anybody, but I have like five unfinished stories I am working on...including a Nick Jonas one shot, a Harry Potter series and a Pillars of the Earth story. I may or may not come back to this story, but if I do, it will most likely happen in the summer once I graduate from high school. I know my plan for it and it will take awhile to complete, so bear with me, please. Now, I know that you all are probably a bit confused on which world this story is based on, and to tell you the truth, neither am I. It's half book and half movie verse, so once again, bear with me. I started writing this before I read the book, so I based it off the movie, and since then, after I finished the "Fellowship," I have been reading and rewriting the story so many times, it's a bit confusing. Sorry! I hope you all enjoy what I have for this so far, because I really do. And the departure date for the fellowship is based on the movie version, the day after, just because I don't want to rewrite everything. Thank you for understanding, and if you don't understand, well screw you. (: Review, please!_

**_.Lover has signed out._**


End file.
